CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
None.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to locking devices used to lock doors on trucks, buildings, storage containers, railroad cars, freight containers, warehouses and the like, and in particular to a defensively enclosed locking device that resists intruders"" attempts to physically overpower the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually all commercial entities and private citizens have ownership or responsibility for property that must be secured at some time during transportation or storage. The most popular means of securing a storage space containing property is by locking the access to the storage space with a door lock, deadbolt, or padlock. Padlocks are small, very strong, inexpensive, and convenient to use. They provide greater protection than other forms of locks used in storage spaces that are not considered vaults. The simple design, interchangeability, and worldwide availability of these devices add to their usefulness. Therefore, millions of access doors are fitted to receive padlocks.
As the value of the stored property increases, so does the incentive for thieves to break into the storage space and steal the property. Property owners most often respond by increasing the size of the padlock, or by using multiple padlocks. Unfortunately, professional thieves can destroy padlocks in a matter of seconds, by employing large steel prybars to leverage and rupture either the locks or the latching assemblies. Thus, secured storage of high value property in a storage space continues to be a problem.
Since the loss of high value property is, by definition, economically more devastating than the loss of low value property, enhanced locking and security systems are economically justifiable. To address the problems of secured storage of high value property in a storage space, attempts have been made to design protective coverings for the locks and for latching assemblies. One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,486, issued to Anderson. In the ""486 patent, a tamper-resistant slide bolt and padlock combination is disclosed. However, in the disclosed design, the latching assembly and lock remain substantially exposed to destruction by forcible entry. Other attempts to provide enhanced security to latch assemblies and locks similarly fail to prevent theft. Many of the assemblies permit visibility of their structure, which allows criminals an opportunity and incentive to further investigate and attempt alternative means for destroying the locks and assemblies. Bolt-cutters are only one of the tools used by thieves. For example, many devices permit sufficient access to the latch bolt to allow the use of a hacksaw. Other devices permit access to the latching assembly with chisels and sledgehammers, long steel prybars, and small explosives. Thus there is a need for a device that provides a secure enclosure for latching assemblies and locks which conceals its structure and is impervious to forcible entry.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it provides both a concealed and enclosed lock device. Another advantage of the present invention is that it incorporates the use of reliable and inexpensive padlocks as the locking mechanism. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an enclosure that prevents access to the shackle of the padlock. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an enclosure that prevents access to the latch. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an enclosure that prevents access to the strike plate. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an enclosure that resists damage from impact. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an enclosure that provides the option of a dual latch mechanism. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a concealed and enclosed lock device is disclosed, having a latch box enclosure. The latch box has a backplate, and a baseplate extending outward from the backplate. The backplate has a lock slot. A guide bar having a channel is attached to the backplate. A link is pivotally attached to the backplate on one end, and has an orifice on the opposite end. A first limiter is also attached to the backplate. A slide assembly is located inside the latch box. The slide assembly has an upper latch slidably located above the guide bar, and a lower latch slidably located above the baseplate. The lower latch has a lock portal. A padlock having a shackle and a lock body with a keyhole is used as the locking device. The top of the shackle passes through the channel of the guide bar and is attached to the upper latch. The body of the padlock passes through the portal and extends into the lock slot. In another preferred embodiment, a strike box is provided. The strike box may have a strike plate with a first slot for receiving the upper latch, and a second slot for receiving the lower latch.